Forum:I HAS IDEA FOR DLC 4!!! :D
(ATTENTION: THERE MAY BE PARTS IN THIS FORUM POST THAT SEEM QUITE NOOBISH, (edit - like the caps and the fact that you made a mainspace article instead of a forum thread?-Dr. F) BUT PLEASE, JUST READ IT TILL THE END AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND) Okay, so I was really looking forward to the lilith when the game first came out. I liked it, but it really just wasnt what I thought it would be, I thought it could be a bit better. I was looking for a straight up caster, not like an elemental assasin. So I had the idea for in the new DLC, to make a new class, two new weapon types, crafting/modifying, and an armor system!!! The new class would be an Alchemist (or something, thats the coolest name I've come up with so far). Since he is an Alchemist, lets call him Al, short. He would be like a mage/healer dude. Now I know what your gonna say, "The soldier can heal you noob!" and, "The lilith can already to spells and stuff noob!" and maybe even, "WTS lvl 61 Lilith noob!" But lemme take you through this, because the alchemist uses the two new weapons, and it would make sense to be used by other classes too! The new weapons would be: Melee Weapons (bear with me here please) such as huge hammers, katanas, claymores, shields, maces, and maybe even like a lightsabre of some sort, Ill leave those ideas of what they want up to Gearbox (unless of course they wanna shoot me up an email for designs and stuff, so uh, yah thatd be freaking awesome lol). Say like the Alchemist could get llike a katana or lightsabre, like a Berserker could get the hammer, and like the soldier could get like maces and shields (now the melee weapons themselves woud be one weapon class so it really wouldn't matter what type of melee weapon you would get, I'm just saying - it would still work out, but would look akward with like a Berserker running into a fight with a wand or something rofl. I AM HULK, MEET FLUFFY FAIRY WAND... ... ...OF DOOOOM... ... fail). And Techrode Weapons (Yah I'm not great with making names, but if you have one for me that'd be great, and once again, bear with me lol). Here is how they would work. You attach a Techrode to your weapons slots, and when you switch to that weapon it uses like a spell such as fireball or acid spray or something, and each Techrode would have its own spell. What I think would also be cool is to have a weapon crafting/modifying skill because with the Techrodes you could mod the spell to do more damage, have a wider radius (if its AoE), Increase the range, and faster cast time and/or recharge time (like the eridian weapons). I also think it would be sweet if they made it so that you could add an effect such as, "+1% healing every 2 seconds" or "+5 bullets every second." Another thing with the modifying is that you could add attachments to your guns such as "an increase in accuracy when adding a sight" or "an increase in damage (or faster reloading/bigger clip) with a modded magazine (maybe elemental or FMJed or something)." Then there is the armor system. Lets see, Fable II, Borderlands, Global Agenda, what do they have in common. They are all freaking awesome RPG's, that would be even awesomer if they had a real armor system. And hey, they could also be put into the crafting and modifying system. So, now that you know what my idea is, I really want your critisism, but don't be a butthole and be like, " Oh well your stupid because, this is dumb." Be constructive and helpful, not overly obnoxious and ignorant upon this subject. Now I expect something like this would need a great story line behind this so it wouldn't be like, "Oh hey, you bought this DLC, you get some crap that we thought would be cool and some dude name Al, he beats the shit out of things and shoots lasers and kittens and junk from these new weapons and stuff. Oh yeah, and now you can make weapons, have fun." There would have to be a story behind this so not only would there be all this junk, but there would also have to be another Zombie Island or w/e based upon this class and its story. So I expect this DLC to come in either 2 parts, or it to be one big one, and be like 1600 MS points, (or $19.99). So for those of you who read this whole thing, give yourselves a great big pat on the back and a nice big slice of 1337 913 (leet pie), you've earned it. For those of you who wish to critque this, PLEEAAASSSSEEEE DOOOOOOOO!!!! If you have a name for Mister Al here and his new techro guns, post them please, I need your help with names, however I think I like the alchemist as the class name, I just think it sounds more badass than mage or wizard or warlock or w/e. So anyone with ideas for a name on this badass and his thingy-ma-jigger, post below or email me at: B.landsftw@gmail.com (very fitting huh? lol) BORDERLANDS FTW Category:Hacked or Modified Weapons Its "you're stupid because, this is dumb." Not "your stupid because, this is dumb." Regardless, you hit the nail on the head. SkinBasket 00:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Or, possibly "you're stupid, because this is dumb." And most of it is, but an armour system has some merit, though I think it would have to be variable by class: the armour would have to be specific to each character with different properties to match the character's abilities. Roland's a soldier - maybe it could be specific to bullet damage or something like that. You get the idea. And the idea of modding your gun with attachments (although not original) is also good. Who hasn't picked up a weapon and thought "with a scope this would be perfect"? The idea of a "weapons workshop" as suggested elsewhere on this forum really appeals to me - modding, but legit modding. Outbackyak 17:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Some of this reminds me of Oblivion; and of course mixing the leveling system of Oblivion with Borderlands would be really cool. I would maybe even take it a step further, but it sounds really good. Being able to add 5 pieces of armor to your borderlands character; some of which have "mods" on them for extra abilities.....AWESOME! Plus "poisoned" bullets. seems like everything here was regurgitated in one way or another from another post. thought the armor, i agree has an original idea to it. hunter has resistance to fauna, soldier with bullets, berserker with melee and explosives, siren with elements IbanezRokr 17:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) BL2 needs more talents and talents that have a noticable effect, jus' sayin' Blastoderm 17:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Eh, "hunter has resistance to fauna"? --Nagamarky 17:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Nooooooooooooo! Why does everyone want to change the game so much? They are people, humans, they don't need powers. Adding on to guns is taking away alot of the replay value, at least for me, in that what keeps me playing is looking for the weapon that has what I want, If I could just build it I would have been done playing this game last year. Customizable armor? maybe but even that will take away from the sheil system which I really like. you should be able to change the appearance of the character though. All the game needs is more weapons and equipment, maybe bigger ammo mod and more backpack SDU's, also alot of big immpossible crawmerax type bosses that take specific strategy to kill (like needing to use all types of elements as it shifts its type. If it aint broke dont fix it, and if your still playing it it must not be to broke. Now Borderlands 2 could add some stuff, but shouldnt stray to far from 1, but I have some weird Ideas of my own for borderlands 2.Eatingleg4peanut 17:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but they are not people, they are FICTIONAL. They ALREADY HAVE "powers", and it's a VIDEO GAME. I'm one of those people who love options. Borderlands has done a good job on forcing you to make a lot of strategic decisions. I would like more. And more. And more. I didnt mean to come across hostle, sorry about that. But I disagree, I dont think that its "powers" all of their abilities I feel are caused by tech's and w, I just do not like the idea of Bioshock on borderlands, not that I think thats a bad game, but thats just not borderlands to me.Eatingleg4peanut 19:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- This message is going to piss you off at the beginning but at the end I actually write some comments about your ideas, so read EVERYTHING. You should be ashamed. I HAS idea for DLC 4. Seriously? I mean, yeah writing with spelling errors on the internet is OK, but grammar errors like this one are just AWFUL! You have spell check you know! I'm going to assume you're not American or English or whatever, because if you are, people should take a hammer and smash your face with it until blood comes out. I mean, right now I want to take a golf bat and smack your balls with it. I really, REALLY want to cut you into a million pieces with a small knife. Or throw you into a pool of boiling oil... ''' '''Any way, good ideas! The only problem is that your ideas are too game-changing and they fit a sequel more than a DLC. Gearbox cant create a hole new game in just one 10-hour DLC. But melee weapons could be fun. A new class could change the hole face of the game let alone two classes. So like I said your ideas aren't bad, they are just impossible right now, for THIS game. But for a sequel they might work. P.S. Work on your grammar. ---- Uhhh.... tellling him to work on his grammar when you wrote your entire post in summaries? You need to learn how to work a wiki. Ion69 20:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Hmmmmmmm....First of all, it was meant to be funny. Dr. F has very good grammar and spelling. Second......EMO!!! YOU DON'T HAS TO BE MEANS!!!!!! That should make you have the tears in the cryingS. reminds me too much of Too Human ---- oooh my god..where to begin...first of all ill respect your wish for people not to call you a dumbass, some ideas seem good like a melee weapon upgrading system would be cool, upgrading armors aswell would be cool, the alchemist guy, sounds kinda awful, no offense, as for casting spells or w/e your talking about lilith doesnt really cast spells she just can melee with magical effect and transport in a way using her phasewalk, the lightsaber ideas and etc dont sound too good but this is borderlands and wierd sci-fi stuff that doesnt make sense and seems stupid can fit well in the borderlands game, personally i think there should be some dlc for the game that gives the characters a backstory you can play through, like for brick he gets revenge or w/e it is, i really dont know there storys well now but still finishing up there historys would be some fun stuff to do, and maybe have each class get a special powered up gun for there class/character only that is also unusable unless you have done the mission, all in all your ideas arent all awful, work on your grammar though, that would help me take your ideas more seriously.Toolazytomakeaaccount 22:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i did already list these ideas on another thread, but might as well put a link here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ideas_to_keep_pandora_fresh I am quite confused... Laserpuma 23:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well all I can say is that I seriously hope Gearbox doesn't consider you a typical fan... There's canon material about "magic" in Borderlands. (i.e., A limited number of women like Lilith) and there's kinda already melee weapons. Having another one that takes up a weapon slot is rather counter-productive. "Techrode" weapons would be entirely ridiculous. You invented a "gun" to shoot magic, then threw in "+5 bullets every second." You realize, that's a regular x4 Maliwan gun right? It sounnds like you're making another slot for class mods. "Modifying" would destroy the point of the game. The major selling point of the game was always that you never know what gun you'll get. Being able to easily modify guns would destroy this point. Armor system, eeehh... Why would it be useful in the slightest? ORB shields pretty much have the ultimate in protection... A "real" (and by real I'm asuming you mean kevlar or some such because I swear if you're refring to metal armor then I'll personally see you set on fire andkciked off a cliff for being that incredibly STUPID) armor system would be extemely inferior to ORBs. (in-game. The idea would be somewhat decent.) So, basically, that is my opinion of your idea for the fourth downloadable content. Not too be an ass of course. I DO like a few of the ideas, but not the way your present and explain them. 23:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with .Eatingleg4peanut, having the option of customization may detere the game from it's initial replay value, and the fact that there are as many weapons as there are is enough to keep me coming back to hunt them down. As for the whole scenario wrapping around everyone's pet-peeve on spelling. It dsn't mtater hw bd the splleing is. You Sitll udenrsatnd wuht Im syaing. The human mind doesn't read the whole word any way, only the first and last letter, it's been scientifically proven, so stop being retarded and getting frusterated over trivial things. That aside, I like the game as it is, various changes could be made, but I see that happening with every DLC that has swept into the marketplace for us to spend our money on! FierceOmen 17:14 July 27, 2010 Soooooooooo you want to make it more RPG than FPS??? FAIL DroidCLH 04:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No Fail u soooooo noob its should be more RPG from start WIN!!! FTW Coming from the noob that doesn't even sign his posts go play Dragon Age and leave use alone DroidCLH 13:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC)